Separate Worlds
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: After getting into an argument with Dani. Santana goes for a walk in the middle of the night to clear her head. While she's walking she hears whimpering noises coming from some bushes. When Santana goes to check out the noise she's shocked to find Marley and her one day old baby girl lying there. How will Santana handle this? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Arguements & Marley

After getting into an argument with Dani. Santana goes for a walk in the middle of the night to clear her head. While she's walking she hears whimpering noises coming from some bushes. When Santana goes to check out the noise she's shocked to find Marley and her one day old baby girl lying there. How will Santana handle this? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.

**A/N I don't not own Glee or any of the characters. I wish. **

….

Chapter 1: Arguments &amp; Marley

"Are you cheating on me Santana?!" Dani yells.

"No! Why do you keep asking me that?!" The Latina asked.

"Santana you've gotten 4 different texts from Marissa! Is there something going on?!"

"Dani for the last time she's my assistant. If you haven't noticed that she's friends with Mercedes too. We own a Record company together!" Santana yells at Dani.

"Santana she likes you. Why can't you see that?!" Dani yells at her girlfriend.

"Dani I don't like her. I haven't even made a move on her." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but you want too." Dani scoffs.

"This is some bullshit Dani. You accuse me for every fucking thing and I'm tired of it." Santana runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

"What are you saying Santana?"

"Dani I'm tired of reminding you that I only want you, but you don't seem to believe me. It hurts when your girlfriend thinks you a whore."

"I never said that." Dani shakes her head.

"It seems like it. Everytime my phone rings. "Who it is? Or Who's calling?" She mocks.

"Santana I can't help to feel this way. I don't want to share you." She says truthfully to Santana.

"When was the last time I fucked another girl Dani? I haven't cheated on you ever since I moved here."

"I'm going home." Dani grabs her stuff.

"Fine. Go." Santana says.

"I will!" Dani walks out slamming the door.

"She gets on my damn nerves." Santana says to herself.

Well this is great. Santana just got into another argument with her girlfriend Dani and she's tired of it. Dani always thinks Santana is cheating on her. Santana is tired of Dani accusing her of cheating on her. As of now Santana is in her condo all alone drinking. She gets up and grabs her jacket then she leaves.

Santana is walking around the park. It helps her ease her mind. Santana walks further into the park and breathes in the fresh air. A certain noise makes Santana stop. She hears whimpering coming from the bush in front of her. She walks closer to the bush and walks behind it and her widen. It's Marley laying there with a baby in her arms. Santana bends down on her knees and and takes her jack off and props it under her head.

"Marley? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm." Marley groans.

"Marley?" Santana takes out of her phone and calls 911.

After Santana gets off of the phone she lies beside Marley. Santana rubs the baby's back. She hears sirens approaching. She sees an officer talking into her radio. Santana stands up.

"Miss Lopez The ambulance is here to take your friend to the hospital." The female officer said.

"thank you." Santana follows the paramedics to the ambulance and hops into the back.

…..

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors to Marley to her room and began to check her injuries. Santana picks up her phone and calls Mercedes.

"Hello?"

"Cedes come down to the hospital."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but someone when know is not."

"Santana please don't tell me it's not Brittany or Rachel. Hell or Kurt."

"No. It's Marley."

"What?! How did she even get here?"

"I found her Cedes. Look please call everyone for me and tell them to meet me here."

"Okay. I will." Mercedes hangs up.

Two Hours Later everyone arrives. Santana is sitting in the waiting room with her hands on her face. Mercedes calls out her name. Santana looks up at them. She stands up and hugs her old friend.

"What happened?" The Diva asked.

"I was walking around the park and I heard nosies from a bush. I went to go see what it was and then that's when I saw Marley and her baby girl lying there."

"How did Marley even get here?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know Kurt, but she's here." Santana says.

"You said she had a baby?" Rachel speaks up.

"Yeah. She's like a day old."

"Santana I'm sorry you had to find her like that." Mercedes said.

"So am I. Marley's a sweet girl. Who would do this to her?"

"Jake or Ryder maybe." Brittany says.

"I will kill this person. They'd better hope that they're gone." Santana balls up her fists."

"Santana violence is not the answer and you could get seriously hurt." Rachel said sternly.

"If I found any of you liked that you know I would handle it my way."

"By your way you meaning go all Snixx on someone is not the way Santana." Blaine said.

"Look to be honest I've always had a soft spot for Marley. I mean when she passed out at sectionals I was hurt."

"We all were. Kitty did it to her." Kurt said.

"I know."

The doctor comes up to Santana.

"Hi I'm Doctor Barnes. I'm the one who's taking care of your friend and her baby." She holds out her hand to Santana.

"Hi. Is she okay?" Santana asked shaking it.

"She's going to be fine. She has bruises and cuts all over her. We did some tests on her and she was defiantly raped more than once. He tissue was ripped apart. She has a black, broken ribs, and a cut on the side of her head." Doctor Barnes tells her.

"What about the baby?" Brittany asked.

"The baby is fine. Luckily she's breathing well and there's nothing wrong with her."

"Is she awake?" Mercedes asks.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I will call you when she awake."

"Thanks doc." Santana shakes her hand.

"No problem." She walks back to Marley's room.

…..

A couple of hours later Santana is sitting in Marley's room feeding the baby. Santana looks down at the beautiful girl. Santana can't believe someone would do this to Marley. Santana hears a noise coming from Marley. She looks over and sees the girl opening her eyes. Santana smiles at her sadly.

"Santana? Where am I?" Marley voice croaks.

"The hospital. I found you and your baby girl in the bushes."

"Santana you didn't have too." Marley tears up.

"Are you kidding me? I would do anything for you Marley. You and this precious baby girl are coming to live with me."

"We can't. I can't do that to you." Marley said.

"Yes you can. If you feel like you want to leave then you can, although I would be sad."

"Thank you Santana." Marley sniffs.

"No problem." Santana kisses her head.

"Is Kayla okay?" She looks over at her baby girl in the Latina's hands.

"That's her name?" Santana smiles down at the baby.

"Yes."

"Yeah she's all good." She winks.

"I did what I could to protect her." Marley says honestly.

"Marley you don't have to tell me now. Get some more sleep. I got Kayla."

"Thanks Santana. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Santana rocks Kayla.

Marley falls back asleep while Santana takes care of Kayla. Santana loves this little girl already. She just hopes that Marley will explain why she was in that bush. Santana places Kayla back into the plastic cot and she goes to sleep herself.

End of Chapter 1. Now I know some people don't like Martana, but I do. It took me forever to try to come up with a story for them. Even though I'm a diehard Brittana shipper. I will do my Quinntana story next. I've already started on it. I'm doing two more Brittana stories and a BrittBerry sometime this week and a Quitt story. A Pezberry story will be done also. Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: So

Chapter 2: So?

I feel so fucking bad not updating this story, and I'm very sorry. Here's the second chapter.

Santana is sleeping in the chair waiting for Marley to wake back up. Santana doesn't know why or how this happened, but she damn sure is going to find out. With Dani jumping down her throat about her cheating and shit, Santana feels like she needs space from her. Santana doesn't cheat on anyone. To be honest this is some complete bullshit because, it might be vice versa on this. Dani could be cheating on her.

"Hmm." Marley groans as she start to wake up. Marley looks over and see that Santana is sleeping in a chair. Marley looks over to her right and sees that her daughter is in her plastic cot sleeping away. Marley presses the red button to call the nurse in, the nurse walks in and sees Marley is awake.

"How are you doing Marley?" The nurse asked the young girl as she checks out her wounds.

"I'm fine." Marley says with a croaked voice. To be honest Marley is in pain, a lot of pain. She can't believe that she's in the hospital. This is something that Marley didn't want.

"That's good." The nurse nods looking at the wounded girl.

"Is my daughter okay?" Marley asks in concern as she sits up.

"Yes, she's fine. Santana called just in time." The nurse said picking up Kayla and handing her to Marley.

"Good, I was worried for a second." Marley says holding her sleeping daughter into her arms.

"She's been here ever since you got into the hospital." The nurse said as she looks over at Santana who's starting to wake up.

"She's waking up." Marley says to the nurse.

"I'll leave you too alone." She walks out leaving Marley and Santana alone.

"Hey." Santana yawns and walks over to Marley.

"Hey San." She says in a tired voice, yep Marley is still tired.

"She's an angel. I love her already." Santana strokes Kayla's hair softly, as she watches the baby sleep.

"San, thank you so much for saving us." Marley says taking the Latina's hand into hers. Santana just smiles at the brunette.

"I'll do anything for you and Kayla, and that's why the both of you are coming to live with me." Santana says locking their fingers together.

"Really?" Marley perks up at Santana's offer. Santana wants us to come live with her? I didn't think that she was going to do that. Wow. Marley thinks in her head.

"Yeah, I mean we've been friends for a while Marley, and I know that you and Kayla don't have anywhere to go right now." Santana says sitting beside her friend. Santana looks down at Kayla with a smile on her face. Santana loves this little girl already. Nothing is going to stop her from taking care of these two, after she and Dani have had their argument Santana thinks it's time to move on to someone else who knows her for who she is.

"Santana, moving in is like a commitment to someone." Marley says looking down at Kayla.

"Are you sure about this?" Marley asked being unsure about moving in with Santana.

"Of course, I have space Marley." Santana says to her.

"Okay." Marley smiles agreeing to move in with Santana.

….

Santana and Marley walk into her apartment with smiles on their faces. Santana puts Marley's stuff on her couch as she watches the young girl play with Kayla.

"So, uh what do you want for lunch?" Santana asked looking at Kayla with love. Kayla gives the Latina a smile.

"It doesn't matter San." Marley sits down relaxing on the couch.

"Cool." Santana says going into the kitchen starting to cook lunch, she peeks over and sees that Marley is bouncing Kayla. Santana's phone ring, she goes over and pick it up.

"Hello?" She answers into the phone.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel shrieks into the phone making Santana move it away from her ear.

"Yes Berry?" Santana rolls her eyes not wanting to be bothered with Rachel right now.

"Where are you young lady?" She asks firmly.

"First off mom, I'm in my apartment my mom bought me. I have some friends who's going to be staying with me for a while.

"Dani, came over here Santana." Rachel growls into the phone.

"For what? She wanted some space." Santana says in confusion.

"Oh is it Marley and Kayla." Rachel says in excitement.

"Yes it is Berry." Santana groans into the phone.

"Okay well, have fun. Make sure you talk to Dani." Rachel says.

"Fine, bye Berry." Santana hangs up and puts her phone down.

"Santana are you sure about us staying here?" Marley asked.

"Yes. I want to take care of the both of you. Now hand her over." Santana reaches out for Kayla who smiles at her.

"She loves you already." Marley hands Kayla to Santana, who happily takes her.

"I love her so much, it's like she's mine." Santana kisses Kayla's head. Kayla gurgles some baby noises, Santana smiles at her cooing at her. Marley just watches the both of them bond with each other in loving ways. This is what she wanted for her daughter this whole time. She just hope that Santana won't give up on her.

"Santana, there's something I have to tell you." Marley says nervously. She knows that the Latina is going to be pissed off at her.

"What is it Marley?" Santana puts Kayla on her lap.

"Look, I know you wanted to know about what happened to me and how I had Kayla." Marley says not looking at Santana.

"I do want to know. Marley what happened?" Santana asked lifting the girl's chin up to look at her.

"I'm so scared about him finding out." Marley eyes start to water up.

"Who's him?" Santana frowns.

"The guy who's after me Santana." Marley says wiping her tears away. Santana just looks at Marley with a worried expression on her face, she needs to know who this person is.

"Marley, you can tell me anything, does it have anything to do with Kayla?" Santana asked.

"Yes, because he's the father of her and he's after me because I wouldn't let him see her. She's only 2 days old Santana.

"Okay, that's understandable." Santana nods.

"I wanted to thank you for this Santana, I needed to get away from him, if you didn't find me, I would have been dead." Marley says stroking Santana's face.

"Hey, no one messes with my girls. You know I'll protect you the best way that I can Marley." Santana leans into her touch. Santana stares into Marley's eyes, she leans in about to kiss her, but a knock startles them. Santana hands Kayla over to Marley, and she grabs the bat beside her door. Santana opens it and frowns.

"Why are you here?" Santana asked in anger.

End of this chapter. I can't even explain on why it took me so long to update this and I'm sorry. Who's at the door? Which guys is after Marley? Santana and Marley will bond more next chapter and Dani will come back. Sweet Lady Kisses.


End file.
